The Journey Home
by DeathsAngel1816
Summary: Quatre has lost everything that he ever held dear. Now he is searching the galaxy for the one thing he might still have. A home. Will he find what he is looking for in the heart of a young pilot?


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Parings: 3x4, 1x2

Warnings: None so far.

Standing on the rooftop, feeling the cool damp breeze caressing his exposed flesh and dancing with loose strands of hair, he looked out over the city. The lights, to the untrained eye, gave the appearance of a starry heaven, which stretched as far as one could see.

This was the time when the city looked beautiful, and calming; any other time the city was the epitome of decay and destruction. Streets cracked and worn, buildings crumbling, garbage everywhere and the air filled with the moans of the miserable; this was how the city normally was. But on nights like this, when the moon was full and the sky was clear, was when he felt alive. As of late, his life had been crumbling before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He stepped as close to the edge as the railing would allow, feeling the solid stone beneath his shoes and the feeling of rotting steel beneath his hands as he looked down at the cracked and littered streets below. This city had been forgotten by the rest of the world for so long, that no one could remember the city being any other way. Emotions had been replaced with a cold need for survival. All around him he could hear the moans of the sick and weak and the crying of starving children. He could feel their pain, their need and their sorrow. He could also feel the rare feelings of happiness and joy. These were the feelings he treasured most; they warmed his heart enough for him to feel alive if only for a little while.

The small breeze turned into a gust of wind and he opened his arms and leaned forward into wind letting the wondrous feeling pass over him. This was as close as he would ever come to truly flying and he would enjoy every minute of it. Every minute of letting his soul dance in the wind, for once not having to feel anything but utterly free.

The sound of soft footsteps on the rooftop and a soft voice calling his name brought him out of his trance. He turning around, his aqua eyes met concerned deep lavender. The eyes belonged to the dearest thing to him, Arria.

"Kat?" she said again, standing there, her long white hair glowing in the moonlight and deep concern etched onto her delicate features.

"Yes Arria," he said in a soft voice stepping away from the railing. Her eyes were still filled with worry but she managed a soft smile. It was a private smile only reserved for him and he treasured it almost as much as his own life. She was his reason for breathing and she was his hope for the future. Arria was the only family he had; even thought they did not share the same blood he cared for her as if she were his sister. He could not imagine his life would without her.

Her soft melodic voice brought him out of though as he heard his name once again. "Quatre?" her voice reflected her worry. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, my dear. Why do you ask?"

She let out a heavy sigh and looked up at him, "When I came up here I saw you leaning over the edge of the building and..." He could see the light reflect off the tears that weld up in her eyes. Quatre smiled and gently wiped away a tear that had begun to slide down the side of her face.

"Everything is fine, Angel. I was merely . . . flying." Once said her manner visibly eased. Her spirits brightened once she realized that he had no plans of leaving her anytime soon.

"Alright, but you promised we could walk by the water tonight," she said in her sweetest voice, knowing that she would have to do some persuading in order to get what she wanted. It was usually dangerous to go out at night but for her it was the only time when she could come out. The bright rays of the large sun were too harsh for her delicate skin.

Quatre smiled and shook his head. How could he ever say no to her? "I did, did I?" She nodded enthusiastically; she loved the water and visited as often as she could. "I see, then I guess we better be going before it gets too late." With that he took her arm and led her to the stairwell.

The moonlight cast its silver glow over the lake causing the water to glisten with each wave. Simply beautiful. Oh, if only she could explore its shimmering depths, but such enjoyment was not worth the price of her life; for dangerous creatures ruled under the glass surface of the lake.

Quatre watched in amusement from his spot on a nearby wall as she danced across the crystal sand of the beach. He marveled at how she could remain so beautiful and so innocent in such hideous times. He also wondered how she could love something so dangerous with all her entirety. She probably thinks the same thing about my obsession with flyin.

He continued to stare at the lake and ponder until his view was obstructed by a large mass of crystal blue fabric. Tilting his head up he stared into the smiling face of his beloved Arria.

"Come dance with me Quatre," she said her voice full of laughter. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she continued to stare down at him. She always seemed so happy and so full of spirit, and it was infectious.

"Whatever shall we dance to? The is no music." As soon as he said it Arria began to sing. Her voice was a sweet soprano, which held an eerie almost haunting note to it, as she sang one of her favorite songs form her youth . . .

Sing for me oh moon

That sweet lullaby of long ago

The melody of peace and hope

Of love's embrace, of it's sweet charm

That once was a part of me

Dance with me oh moon

A waltz danced infinite times before

The dance of home and of life

Of love's embrace, of it's sweet charm

That once was a part of me

Take me home oh moon

To the land that was once mine

Into your eternal heart and soul

Embraced by your love and never-ending charm

That once was a part of me . . .

With that they began to dance across the beach, the wind blowing slightly, the stars visible through a break in the dark clouds, and the moon shone on them, as if dancing with them, everything seemed perfect.

They continued to dance for the better part of an hour and then Quatre decided that they best go home. Arria made her usual protests about leaving and he had to give his usual response of how it wasn't safe and he needed his sleep for work the next day, and then promised her that they would come back soon. It was only then would she willingly leave.

Once they were home he tucked her in to bed and said they said their 'good nights' before he went across the room to his own bed. He had a long day of work ahead of him and he would need the rest. But sleep didn't come; and for a long while he stayed awake staring at the ceiling, wondering about the future.

He wondered if they would ever get out of this ruined city and off this accursed planet. He kept telling himself that when they had the money they would, but there was barely enough money to eat. Arria had offered to get a night job but Quatre had protested strongly against it. The world was hard and cold. There was no one on this planet as kind as she was and it would break his heart (and hers) if her innocent and joyfully naïve view of life were to be shattered due to the cruel ways of a forgotten people.

Eventually sleep claimed him and he fell into that sweet black abyss of nothingness, only in this place he could soar above everything and truly be free.

He rose before the sun climbed over the horizon. Quickly he dressed and then checked on his beloved Arria, who was still asleep, which was highly unusual for she was always up to see him off. She must have been up later than I must have thought he thought to himself as he shook his head and smirked. If she kept staying up late like that she was going to make herself sick.

Before leaving, he made sure all the shades were pulled tight, preventing any of the sun's harsh rays from permeating the room. Once he was sure everything was secure he gently kissed Arria's sleep form goodbye and left.

Quatre worked as a secretary for the only place of employment in the city, the mines. It was a hard and nasty job mining through rock trying to find anything of value. Accidents were frequent and loosing employees to lunge diseases was a given.

The mines themselves were dark and damp and the air was thick and stagnant. Many of the miners could not wear protective masks due to a shortage of funds and supplies and it was not uncommon to fall ill in less then a year. Despite the high death rate and the harsh work every eligible worker in the city flocked every morning to the gates to start their daily duties. However, Quatre did not have to suffer like most of his comrades because he was one of the few in the city that could read and write. And because of that he was needed to keep the books and make sure things were running smoothly up in the central office, far from the condemned workers and the mines. He was also the company's representative for outside relations, which were few and far between since the only ships that ever came to the city were vessels heading to better lands.

Today, like any other day, consisted of checking yesterday's inventory, adding in new information, a quick lunch and then filing documents. After the miners left for home he would stay after and record what was found, who died in which accident and so on and so forth. He hated his job. It was unfulfilling and left him empty at the end of the day. The only thing he looked forward to was coming home and seeing Arria, who would tell him it was alright and that they would soon have enough money to leave.

He smiled as he opened the door to the apartment expecting to see a bright and cheerful Arria. But as he looked around the room was utterly void of life.

"Arria," he called but there came no response. Where could she be? he wondered. The sun was still out, so she couldn't have gone outside. With that thought he looked about the small apartment.

The apartment was only a three-roomed space that was rotting at the seams. The main room, which was a combined kitchen and living room, was sparsely furnished with only a sofa that had seen better days with a metal table that Quatre had made out of scrap metal and two chairs that were also made by him. As he moved in to the area that was considered as the "bedroom" area, which held two beds and a small antique dresser that was made out of wood, he still saw no sign of her. It was when he moved into their small bathroom that he noticed her slender from crumpled on the floor.

Quickly he rushed to her side and scooped her up in his arms. Her skin was warm to the touch and her breathing was coarse. Quatre shook her gently and softly called her name, but she did not stir. Carefully he picked up her unconscious form and placed it on the closest bed. Next he moved into the living area and phoned the doctor.

A few minutes later he hung up the phone and sighed. The only doctor in this miserable city was ill himself and couldn't come to check on her. Oh Arria, what should I do now? He thought as he despairingly sat down on the makeshift couch, head in his hands.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there when he heard a faint voice calling his name. Quickly he walked into the room and sat down on the bed that containded the frail figure of his beloved Arria. Her skin was pailor that normal and her eyes spoke of a hidden pain. It broke his heart to see her like this, and he wished that the doctor would hurry up and get well soon so he could end her suffering.

She placed a comforting hand on his arm, she stared up at him with her lavander eyes, "I'll be alright," she said. Her voice was nothing more then a harsh whisper.

Quatre, not wanting to argue with her, let the subject drop; knowing full well that, unless she recieved medical treatment, she was not going to be alright. Gently he kissed her foreheand. The skin felt cool and claming against his own; he definatly knew that things were not going to be okay.

A few weeks past and her condition only seemed to get worse. She slept most of the time, only to wake for large coughing fits that seized her whole body or for meals that consisted of soups and other easy to digest foods.

The doctor had indeed gotten better and had been by to she her a few days ago. But much to Quatre's dismay the doctor could tell him nothing about what was making his dear Arria so ill. Not knowing what else to do, the doctor gave her something to help ease the pain of the cough.

The longer things went on the more discouraged Quatre became. Then, one night, as he arrived home from work he found Arria sitting out the couch. "What are you doing out of bed," he asked in a severe yet worried tone.

"I want to go to the lake," was her only reply.

"It's too dangerous to go to the late," he argued. "Besides you're not well enough. You should be back in bed resting."

She looked up at him, her deep lavader eyes full of sorrow and longing. " I want to go the lake," she repeated. Unable to say 'no' to her, he fixed a qick suppor and took her down to the lake.

Once at the lake Arria seemed her old self. She danced in the moonlight and played with the waves. She smiled, a smile that warmed his heart, forcing him to forget about all the horrible things that had happend, and she laughted. And such a wonderful sound it was. Her laugh reminded Quatre of crystal chimes dancing in the wind and it had been a sound that he had greatly missed.

With pure glee shining in her eyes she turned to Quatre. "Dance with me," she begged, holding her arms out for him. Smilling, Quatre left his post to join her and they waltz along the beach.

After some time Quatre asked, "How about a song, my dear?"

The smile on her face broadend as she replied, "Only if you sing with me."

His heart filled with joy at seeing her smile and he nodded his reply. "But what shall we sing?"

"I want to sing our song," she replied.

That brought a smile to his own face as he remembered that song he had composed for her.

Oh my Love

I will always be with you

Because you have my heart . . .

He started to sing and his soft tenor was soon joined by her beautiful saprano.

Take solace

For now you're not alone

Nor will you be again . . .

As the ended they second verse he could feel her body go slack in his arms. Worried he looked down to see that all the light had gone from her eyes as the started to cloud over. Her body soon became dead weight and he gently laid her on the beach.

Quatre was in a near panic state when her voice called his name. "Quatre." Taking her hand her looked into her eyes as she said, "Please keep singing and remember me aways."

"Of course I will always remember you," he said smiling as his eyes filled with tears. "But you're not going anywhere right now."

"Quatre, promise me one thing?"

"Anything Arria."

"Promise me you will get off this planet and search for home"

Hardly able to controll the tears that threatend to ecape as he kissed her forehead and whispered, " I promise." With that he continued to sing.

So wonder far

And see the world

But know you don't travel alone

For I

Will always be with you

Just look inside yourself . . .

He could barely finish the last verse and he watch Arria's eyes close and her body went slack. Tears overwhelmed him and he sobbed. Anger and sadness filled his very being and he turned his head to the moon and screamed.

TBC . . .

Okay, I can't get in contact with my beta reader so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. Also, I really want your imput on this story because I don't know if I want to continue it or not. I would really really really like to know what you think. Thank you.


End file.
